Sweet Child O' Mine
by Fatbluegirl
Summary: Primer prólogo escrito en forma de songfic de una serie que voy a comenzar sobre Ace Attorney titulada: Ace Attorney Final Verdict. Spoilers minotarios de toda la saga. "Después del caso UR-1, Phoenix recuerda a una persona a la que echa de menos." Invincible no me pertenece, es propiedad de Muse. y Ace Attorney es propiedad de Capcom.


**Sweet Child O' Mine**

(A Phoenziska's Songfic)

**-Prólogo I-**

**-Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Final Verdict-**

Han pasado ya 7 largos años desde que la vida del abogado Phoenix Wright se truncara a raíz de una prueba falsificada. 7 largos años en los que se dedicó a trabajar como pianista y jugador de póker profesional en un garito de mala muerte para sacar adelante a su única familia: su hija adoptiva Trucy. 7 largos años en los que Phoenix se despertaba pensando en una única cosa: aquella mujer que había conocido años atrás, aquella mujer con la que vivió los momentos más duros de su carrera como abogado, la única mujer que le hizo soñar con pasar toda una vida juntos.

**_"_****_She's got a smile it seems to me_**  
**_Reminds me of childhood memories,_**  
**_Where everything was as fresh_**  
**_As the bright blue sky."_**  
****

"Urgh… Otra vez… No sé cuánto tiempo llevo ya despertándome con ese recuerdo."- Una sonrisa dulce y tímida continuaba viva en la mente de Phoenix, que sonrió con melancolía, pero el gesto de su boca se torció tan rápido como vino.- "Sí, aquella sonrisa que terminó siendo mi perdición… Encima, ahora sin mi distintivo de letrado no puedo hacer nada…"- Suspiró con tristeza.  
Un tiempo después Apollo Justice y su habilidad para encontrar el tic nervioso de las personas irrumpieron en su vida y demostraron su inocencia en el caso de la falsificación de pruebas. Gracias al joven letrado, Phoenix pudo recuperar su bien más preciado, 7 años después de que Kristoph Gavin se lo arrebatara.  
-"Por fin… Después de 7 largos años podré volver a lucir con orgullo mi distintivo y…"- Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase y reaccionar, el pelopincho vio pasar por delante de sus ojos una silueta familiar caminando por los pasillos de el Juzgado, entonces los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente en una cascada de imágenes.

**_"_****_Now and then when I see her face_**  
**_She takes me away to that special place_**  
**_And if I'd stare too long_**  
**_I'd probably break down and cry."_**  
****

Phoenix Wright salió corriendo detrás de la enigmática figura, pero al girar la esquina del pasillo, la perdió de vista. Lo único con lo que se topó fue con una imponente doble puerta con la balanza de la justicia serigrafiada en la madera de ambas puertas.  
-"Tiene que haberse metido ahí dentro… Si era ella tiene que haberse metido ahí dentro sí o sí…"  
El veterano abogado respiró profundamente y empujó con fuerza las dos puertas…  
Lo que vio en su interior provocó en él una explosión de lágrimas que bajaron silenciosas por sus mejillas rosadas.

**_"Oh, sweet child o' mine."_**  
****  
"La sala… del tribunal… Dónde nos conocimos…"

**_"Oh, sweet love of mine."_**  
****

Las miradas de todos los presentes en la sala se posaron sobre él en un repentino e incómodo silencio. El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. En el banquillo de la acusación, Klavier Gavin lo miraba estupefacto y sorprendido. En el de la defensa, Athena tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pasados unos instantes de silencio, gritó algo a su mentor, pero, Phoenix hizo caso omiso. Sólo tenía atención a la silueta de la mujer que se alzaba de espaldas justo delante de él en el estrado de los testigos. Tenía que ser ella. Phoenix forzó la vista para poder ver bien lo que llevaba, pero por alguna razón, la veía borrosa y le costaba enfocar la vista correctamente. Pero pudo apreciar que tenía los brazos cruzados hacia delante y llevaba un traje de color oscuro, todo lo contrario al color de su cabello largo, de un color claro, casi áureo.

-"Ella, tiene que ser ella."- Se repetía incansablemente a sí mismo una y otra vez a medida que se acercaba despacio, pero con decisión a la mujer. Entonces justo cuando la iba a tocar, el mazo del juez resonó por toda la sala. La mujer se giró lentamente hacia él.

**_"She's got eyes of the bluest skies_**  
**_As if they thought of rain._**  
**_I hate to look into these eyes_**  
**_And see an ounce of pain."_**

****  
-Ya es demasiado tarde para recuperar todo lo que alguna vez amaste… si es que lo amaste, ¿no es así… Señor Phoenix Wright? – En ese instante los rostros de todos los asistentes de la sala se tornaron en más caras de piedra sin vida, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.  
El rostro de Phoenix se convirtió en un rostro de terror y angustia.

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No es lo que tu… piengh… agh…!- Se echó las manos al cuello. –No… pienso… rendir…- Alargó uno de su brazos y agarró con fuerza la muñeca izquierda de la mujer.

-Buen intento Phoenix Wright, pero esta vez tu habilidad para darle la vuelta a las peores situaciones no te va a servir de nada.-  
Cuando Phoenix escuchaba esto, su consciencia se fue desvaneciendo y su vista se fue nublando, lo último que vieron sus ojos ultramarino fueron la sonrisa dulce y tímida y los ojos cobaltos cargados de una tristeza infinita de aquella mujer, antes de que su mundo se sumergiera en la más profunda oscuridad venida del mismísimo infierno, bajo el manto de un perfume suave.  
****

**_"_****_Her hair reminds me_**  
**_Of a warm safe place_**  
**_Where as a child_**  
**_I'd hide."_**  
****

-¡…pá! –Una voz le llamaba. "Umm, la oscuridad es muy bella con este olor tan agradable…- ¿…pá? –"Estoy cansado, cansado de todo… Mi vida he sido una sucesión de desgracias continuas."- ¿Se…i…th?- "Lo único que hago es darle dolor a la gente que más aprecio. Pero… a la que más aprecio es a la que más dolor le he dado. Por culpa de mi orgullo no podré volver a verla nunca más…"- "¡…adre!- "Sí"- ¡Se… Se…! –"A todos les vendría mejor que no volviese a abrir los ojos nunca más."- ¡No… O! -"Será mejor que continue durmiendo… ¿No era eso lo que querías?"- ¡Demonios!- **_"And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by…"_**- (Phoenix Wright…)- "¡!"-(Phoenix Wright… Admiro tu capacidad para darle la vuelta a las situaciones más desfavorables, tu capacidad para continuar adelante a pesar de todos los problemas que se crucen por tu camino… El día en que dejes de ser el hombre que eres… Juro por el honor de mi familia que regresaré… para **destruirte** como el gusano que eres… No olvides que hay gente que te necesita, gente que no podría vivir igual sin ti, gente que necesita una mano que les guíe. Recuérdalo, ¡**Señor Phoenix Wright!**)- "… Je… Tienes razón… Tengo una familia y amigos que me necesitan… No pienso abandonarlos y cometer el mismo error que cometí hace 7 años… **contigo.** Gracias… **Señorita**."

-¡PHOENIX WRIGHT, DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ES SOLO UN SUEÑO!- Gritó con desesperación una muchachita de cabello naranja. A su lado una jovencita sollozaba en silencio, pero cuando vio que Phoenix abría los ojos y se incorporaba de golpe, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de alegría y lanzarse a sus brazos.- ¡Papá! ¡Oh, papá! ¡Nos has asustado con tus gritos!  
El hombre se echó el pelo hacia atrás, tenía la cara anegada de lágrimas y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Athena se sentó en el bordo de la cama aliviada.

-¿Q-qué ha pasado…?- Preguntó desconcertado.

Athena le miró dulzura.- Has tenido una pesadilla, empezaste a gritar como un loco algo sobre que alguien te perdonase, que se trataba de un malentendido…- Explicó cruzando los brazos y pensando detenidamente en algo.- Creo que es ya la tercera pesadilla que tienes desde que cerramos el caso UR-1.

**_"_****_Where do we go?_**  
**_Where do we go now?"_**

****  
"El caso UR-1… Sí, aquel caso que le trajo amargos recuerdos de sus anteriores años como abogado y dejó un regusto amargo en los labios de todos los que estuvieron en el tribunal aquel día…"

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. –Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? Hoy tenemos un caso, y tenemos que estar pronto en el Juzgado por culpa de no sé qué sorpresa me quiere dar Edgeworth.

-¡Es cierto! Además tenemos que averiguar aún quién será el fiscal del caso, nadie nos ha podido decir nada.- Trucy frunció el ceño.  
-En fin, sea quien sea el fiscal es lo de menos. ¡El Sr. Wright y yo somos imparables! ¿A qué sí?- Exclamó la joven ayudante de Phoenix con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Phoenix se cubrió el rostro con una mano y sonrió.- "Cierto… Ella tenía razón… No estoy solo… Creo que pronto volveremos a vernos…"

**_"_****_Oh, oh, oh… Sweet child o' mine… Uoh, oh, oh… _****_Sweet love of mine…"_**


End file.
